Animorphs II: The New Beginning
by Anthony-The-Animorph
Summary: My first Fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. Its pretty short compared to others i have read. UPDATED Ch.5 is up expect a new Chapters every 3 or 4 days! PLUS an added Bonus longer Chapters after Ch.5!
1. Chapter 1

Animorphs II: The New Beginning 

By: Anthony J. Coimbra

Chapter 1

My name is Anthony.

That's pretty much what I can tell you. You see something that happened years ago is happening again. An alien race known as the Yeerks are planning another revolution. Yeerks are gray slug-like creatures that crawl through your ear and expand over your brain, and then the Yeerk controls you. You have no choice or say on what you do. Years ago a group of kids and another kind of alien from another race known as the Andalites fought the Yeerks. The Andalites were a peaceful civilization. They had deer shaped bodies, a human torso, about 7 fingers on each hand, 4 eyes (2 on stalks), no mouth, and a deadly tail-blade. I learned all this in one day. One day that changed my life, and on top of that I had a History test on that day and forgot to study.

I woke up and checked the time. It was 8:20 AM. "Oh no" I said. "I'm going to be late". I changed my clothes, drank a glass of milk, and headed out the door. I rode my bike to school, but I heard the bell ring a block away. I had 5 minutes to get to 1st period or I was going to be late again. I pedaled like a lunatic. I chained my bike to the bike rack, and started running to the portables. I finally made it, barely with 10 seconds left. I sat down and started to unpack. Mrs. Buczyner's phone rang and told a girl in my class named Alice to go to the principal's office. My teacher told us we were going to work in the boring workbook so I slipped my headphones on and turned on my MP3 player.

The bell rang. I walked out of the classroom and I was trying to cram before my test in 2nd period. All I memorized was that Howard Carter found King Tut's tomb in 1922. I made it to class (I'm always mad that my 2nd period is across the school from the portables) on time. I had about 2 more minutes to cram. Then Mr. Powers handed out the test. I read over the first few questions and they seemed pretty simple. Then I read question 5, and my jaw dropped, I had no idea what question 5 or the ones after it were. The phone rang, and Mr. Powers picked it up. He then hung up and told my friend Ayo and I to go to the principal's office.

He gave us passes and we left the classroom. Ayo said, "I'm really glad we are going to the principal's office, I haven't studied for the test", "Yeah me too" I said. We passed by a water fountain and each got a drink. We walked into the office and asked someone there were the principal's office was. As we walked closer to his office I started to get worried if I was in trouble or something. We knocked on the door and my other friend Robert opened it. I asked, "Hey, you know why we're here?" he shrugged his shoulders. I then saw Alice and her friend Rose in there. Principal Ax told us to sit down. Robert then asked "Why are we here?" Principal Ax smiled and locked the door. I was officially getting freaked out. Then he walked back to his desk. The next thing that happened made most of us there scream or say what the hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Animorphs II: The New Beginning 

By: Anthony J. Coimbra

Chapter 2

Principal Ax began to change shape and color. After we opened our eyes, were he stood was this large, blue, centaur, with 4 eyes, no mouth, and this freaky tail with a blade on it.

Next we heard it say **Don't be frightened students, it is me Principal Ax, but you may call me by my whole name, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill** we started screaming again. I then asked, "How are you talking without a mouth?" Then I heard the freaky voice in my head again. **It is called though speech; you see I am part of an alien race that has no mouths To get to the point, I need the help from all of you. Another alien race called the Yeerks, which are gray slug-like creatures that crawl through your ear into your brain and it has total control over you, they are planning another revolution.** "Another revolution?" Robert asked. **Yes, another revolution. About 13 years ago, the Yeerks came to Earth and tried to dominate it. My brother crashed here in his ship dieing, he gave 5 kids, a little older than you, the power to change into any animal they touch, something Andalites can only do.** "_Andawhats_?" Ayo interrupted. **Andalites, I am one of them. As I continue, the children called themselves the Animorphs; I found them later on and started to help them on their missions to destroy the Yeerks. **

**It seems that after we destroyed some of their leaders including Visser 1 and 3, 4 years later I discovered that a colony of Yeerks was living underground We decided that we should wipe them out before they get out of hand, so we went in, but something went horribly wrong** "What?" Rose said **It seems that when Visser 3 found the Blue Box (the object that gives non-Andalites the power to morph) he devised a plan He hid a group of Yeerks including Visser 4 underground and gave them the power to morph as well We went in unwary that they could morph, they killed the remaining Animorphs Our leader ordered me to leave before he died I left and vowed to never fight the Yeerks again **

**I felt like a trader for the following 3 years and began taking on human jobs I worked at many different places including the local Dunkin' Dougnuts, Pizza Hut, and Wal-Mart with some of my human morphs. And then I found the school; I began to work as the principal for the next 6 years. I found out that the Yeerk colony we found has spread Many people turned into controllers, or beings that are controlled by Yeerks. I then felt I needed to avenge the deaths of my friends So I'm asking you to help me destroy the Yeerks **I thought about everything he said and said sure. Slowly one by one we all agreed. Then Alice said, "I have a few questions", "How do you know we aren't Yeerks ourselves?" **You haven't killed me, have you?** I asked "Why us, why not some other adults or older kids?" **The Yeerks want to control the planet they aren't going to choose sixth graders as controllers to enslave Earth, for that reason most human adults are probably controllers, and older kids would probably report this to the authorities or something like that** Robert asked a question we all seemed to be wondering, "What do you want us to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Animorphs II: The New Beginning 

By: Anthony J. Coimbra

Chapter 3

**I need the 5 of you to fight the Yeerks along with me **He then went into his drawer and took out a blue cube. I then remembered he mentioned it.

I asked, "Is that the Blue Box?"

**Yes, the device that will give you 5 the power to morph into any animal you acquire. You must touch the cube and focus then you will receive the power to morph **I reached out to it first, then Robert, then Ayo, then Alice, and finally Rose.

**You must touch the animal you wish to acquire and focus then you will acquire its DNA and you may change into it when you want to And there is one more thing, no matter what you cannot stay in morph for more than 2 hours, if you do you will be trapped in that morph forever. **We all gasped. I could never imagine being a fly, or a rat, or a roach forever.

**Each of you meet me behind the school at 8:00 tonight And whatever you do, DO NOT repeat this to anyone else, including your families, anybody can be a controller**

We discussed and asked a few questions. After Principal Ax let us out it was already halfway through 6th period and school was going to be over in 30 minutes.

"Wow my life just got more interesting" Ayo said as we left the office. I headed to 6th period and my friend who sits next to me in 6th period, Alejandro, asked where I was.

"I was at the principal's office," I said.

"Why?"

"Uh, I saw this fight and the principal asked me some questions."

The bell rang and I headed home. Since I missed most of school I really didn't have much homework. My grandmother ordered some pizza, which was strange because she always cooks. I thought maybe she could be a controller, but how could such a sweet lady be infested with such a horrible slug. I ate 2 slices of pepperoni with some cold Coke and washed the dishes.

I went into my room and watched TV until maybe 5:00 PM. I locked my door. I brought my cat inside my room. I decided to try to morph. I touched Candy and focused, and then Candy when into this trance like stage. I hadn't realized lately how soft she felt. I started to focus on the image of her. She was a soft, gray/black haired, pointy-eared cat. Then I started to shrink. A tail popped out of my back and my body started to grow gray hairs. Then my hands and feet turned into paws. They had soft black pads on them that felt leathery. Then my ears, they turned cat-like with hairs that made them look pointy. My face grew thick white whiskers. I could hear my bones change and shrink and I felt very weird. It wasn't painful but it felt like it should. When I was almost done, Candy started hissing, and suddenly pounced on me. I finished morphing then I reached my hand/paw at her. I wasn't trying to, but I felt like I needed to defend my territory… Candy bent down and her tail lowered as if she was showing respect. I felt sort of proud like I accomplished something. I heard tweeting, but that was impossible the only birds there are, are outside. I then remembered I was a cat and had much better hearing than humans so of course I was going to hear unusual things. Then I was starting to feel weird like something was building in my throat. Eggh! Hairball! I then quickly demorphed before I grossed myself even more.

First my fingers came out which looked weird. Then my tail shot back into my body. My feet started to emerge and my ears turned back to normal. My hands were now fully human. My face was now back to normal. I was still about 2 feet tall so I focused harder. I started to get bigger and bigger then I was human again. I unlocked my door and my cat ran into the kitchen looking for food.


	4. Chapter 4

Animorphs II: The New Beginning 

By: Anthony J. Coimbra

Chapter 4

It was 7:35 PM so I grabbed my backpack, a flashlight, and my pocketknife, just in case. I told my grandma I was going to sleep. I locked my door, and stuffed pillows under my blanket to make it look like I was underneath it just in case someone opened it. I threw my backpack with my stuff in it outside my window and it landed on a tree branch. I then started to morph into Candy, this time I shrank and then my paws came in. My tail sprouted and my other features came in. I then felt a little nervous because I was going to leap onto a tree, 2 stories above ground. I crouched down and pounced. I landed! Then I held my backpack with my teeth and jumped from branch to branch. When I finally made it down, I demorphed and rid my bike to the school. (But before that, I ate a lizard I found, which still grosses me out to this day)

I make it at around 7:50 and everyone was already there, except Principal Ax. We then discussed what morphs we had so far. I felt kind of left out because I only had 1 morph while everyone else had 2 or 3 morphs. Everyone had a cat. Rose, Robert, and Ayo each had dogs. Alice, Ayo, and Rose each had pigeons. Then we heard some noises in the bushes. Then a deer shaped, scorpion tailed, creature popped out. It was Principal Ax. **Our first mission will not be against the Yeerks It will be to acquire more morphs I will ask the 5 of you to go on a "Field Trip" with me during school tomorrow, we're going to the zoo **

Robert said "Sweet, field trip!"

Alice then asked, "Why do we need more morphs aren't we just going to fight some slugs and humans?" **No, I forgot to mention the Yeerks have enslaved, unfortunately, 3 other species and maybe a few others since the last I found information about them: the Hork-Bajir, Taxxons, and Gedds. The Hork-Bajir are similar to 7 feet tall reptiles, with blades on their bodies. Taxxons are cannibalistic gluttons that are similar to large centipedes. Gedds are small ape-like creatures **We were kind of shocked. How were 5 six graders and an Andalite going to destroy Shaq sized dinosaurs, man-eating centipedes, and apes? After some talking we each agreed that we would acquire different morphs for different obstacles tomorrow and tell each other which ones. There was still a problem. How will we get the morphs without letting other people, and possibly controllers seeing us?


	5. Chapter 5

Animorphs II: The New Beginning 

By: Anthony J. Coimbra

Chapter 5

**BEEP BEEP **I shut off my alarm clock and got dressed. I heated up leftover pizza for breakfast and gorged it down to get to school. I grabbed my backpack.

I said "Bye Grandma" and hopped on my bike. Instead of heading to school I rode to Robert's house to meet up with him. On the way there I wondered how different my life has been from last week than now. I knocked on his door and he answered it.

"Hey Tony I had the weirdest dream yesterday" Robert explained.

"Our principal was this alien and he gave us these powers, you were in it and a couple of others".

"Robert either it we both had the same freaky dream or its completely real" I said. We then both headed to school on our bikes while discussing all of this. We locked our bikes at the bike rack and met up with Ayo. "So what do we do now? Head to his office?" Ayo said

"I guess, lets head there" I insisted.

We saw Alice and Rose waiting outside his office sitting on chairs. "Principal Ax asked us to wait for you three" Rose said while Alice was sort of smiling at one of us and we all turned red. Then all of a sudden Principal Ax's door opened. "Students we are going to the local zoo today let me just sign out and tell the secretary." Principal Ax said. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my Ipod and started to listen to some music. Alice and Rose were text messaging each other; Robert was playing his PSP while Ayo watched. 30 minutes later Principal Ax came and we got on the school bus. On our way there I was thinking of what morphs I should get and how it would feel like to be those animals.

When we arrived Principal Ax headed straight towards the bathroom, I'm guessing he demorphed because it's already been 1 hour and 45 minutes since I checked my watch and he morphed. When he got out Principal Ax led us to the Predators Exhibit that's where he shook hands with someone he seems to have known.

"Students! "This is Erek King! One of my good friends!" Ax said.


End file.
